minor VMIN
by xiuruna
Summary: [TWOSHOT] Kita adalah minoritas yang menjadi mayoritas dalam dunia berdua. [140718] a KTHxPJM fanfiction with Pharaoh! Taehyung & Kabuki Artist! Jimin.
1. MINOR

WARNING: Explicit Mature Content | Fandom/ Pair: BTS/ VMIN | Rating: R18+ | Cast: Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, etc | Genres: Ancient, Slash Romance | Total Words: 33XX

️Beware 1st part, 2nd part is SAVE

Liuruna & Iusernem present Pharaoh! Taehyung × Kabuki Artist! Jimin.

Part I bisa ditemukan di akun wattpad /Iusernem.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfication written by Liuruna. BTS and its character belong to God, Big Hit Entertainment, and them selves. Solely not-for-profit fan fiction.

* * *

"Malam ini tidak ada Haruki Eikichi, tidak juga Sang Pharaoh. Malam ini hanya akan ada Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin." Pharaoh melepas _klaft_ dari kepala, menanggalkan atribut kebangsawanan itu bersebelahan dengan tapak kaki Haruki.

Entah kenapa, perlakuan itu membuncahkan rasa terharu di hati. Sepanjang belasan tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini Haruki merasa berharga, merasa diinginkan selayaknya manusia, merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan darah campuran yang mengaliri nadinya.

Kecupan yang menjatuhi kedua punggung tangannya membuat Haruki memilih jatuh, bersimpuh sama duduk di samping Pharaoh. "Kedengarannya bagus." dia mengulas senyum, genggaman yang mengerat pada kedua telapak tangan membuat Haruki membuka mata dan langsung bertatap dengan permata cokelat terang Sang Pharaoh.

"Bagus, Park Jimin." senyum yang terukir di wajah tampan Pharaoh membuat jantung Haruki bereskalasi. Dia suka saat Taehyung menyebut nama lahir Joseonnya, padanan kata itu terasa begitu nyaman ia dengar. Mungkin karena pengucapnya yang melakukan. Mungkin karena suara bariton yang terasa menghangatkan hatinya.

Darah kian berdesir dibawah kulitnya kala Pharaoh beralih mengusap halus sebelah pipi, Haruki tak bisa memandang ke arah lain karena dijebak kedalaman manik cokelat terang yang menenggelamkan. Sekali lagi Pharaoh tersenyum, sontak saja rasa panas naik dari relung dadanya ke kedua pipi.

"Kau cantik sekali, Jimin, indah."

Orang-orang selalu menganggap Haruki cantik, salah satu yang menegaskan hal itu adalah rona kemerahan alami yang selalu menggelayut di pipinya. Hoseok sering berkata jika kulit Joseon Haruki jugalah dalang dibalik semua. Tapi dia lebih dari yakin jika kini, pipinya sudah memerah sempurna.

Karena saat Pharaoh Taehyung melarikan jari dengan lembut di pipinya, rasa panas itu sudah menyengat sampai ke telinga.

Biasanya Haruki keberatan dengan sebutan cantik yang melekati dia, meski memang perannya selalu jadi wanita dalam pementasan _kabuki_ tapi sejatinya ia tetaplah pria. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini dia terpedaya pada pesona dan perlakuan keturunan Raja Mesir ini kepadanya. Haruki cukup sadar diri, bahwa sebagai lelaki pun dia tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan ketampanan Pharaoh.

Tarikan lembut pada rahangnya membuat Haruki mendongak, lalu dahinya dibubuhi kecupan lama oleh Sang Pharaoh. "Malam ini jadilah milikku, Park Jimin."

Bagaimana bisa dia tetap memikirkan Haruki Eikichi saat pemuda disamping berkali mengelukan nama Jimin? Sepertinya kepala Haruki sudah berkabut dipenuhi entah apa.

Ini memang kali pertamanya _melayani_ tamu, dan atas dasar-dasar yang diajarkan keluarga Eikichi kepadanya, maka Haruki bangkit. Bertumpu dengan lutut hingga posisi tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Sang Pharaoh, hendak membantu pemuda itu melepaskan penutup tubuh sebagai salah satu urutan _pelayanan_ nya.

Perhiasan emas yang rantainya digantungi logam mulia hitam itu dia genggam, _berat_ , Haruki membatin. Diloloskan melalui kepala Sang Pharaoh yang memejamkan mata saat Haruki lirik wajahnya. Surai kelam Sang Pharaoh yang menyentuh tengkuk diusap, halus, sebelum dia balik membubuhkan kecupan di dahi Pharaoh yang dijatuhi anak rambut. Salah satu _prosedur pelayanan_ lainnya, yakni untuk memanjakan tamu.

Tapi masa bodoh dengan prosedur, Haruki tertarik pada pemuda ini sejak kerlingan pertama. Sekarang saja jantungnya begitu rusuh menampar rusuk karena gugup. Sang Pharaoh membuka mata, dan Haruki rasa ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam laut tak berdasar itu.

Ada remasan pada pinggangnya, dengan lengan yang terasa kokoh menggelayuti. Pharaoh mengajaknya bangkit, kini mereka berhadapan sambil tangan Haruki masih mengalungi leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Kecupan sekali lagi ia terima pada dahi, lalu Pharaoh membimbingnya berjalan menuju _futon_ tebal berlapis fabrik putih.

Mereka kembali berpandangan setelah Pharaoh membaringkan dia, perlakuan lembut yang diterima membuat Haruki seketika teringat pada cerita senior-seniornya di pementasan _kabuki_ , soal pengalaman pertama yang kasar dan menyakitkan. Ia merasa amat beruntung, dan karena tidak tahan ditatapi sebegitu intensnya, dia menunduk.

Garis rahang tegas dan leher kecokelatan nampak di depan mata. Tenggorokannya tercekat tiba-tiba, dan Haruki rasa ada sesuatu menarik dia untuk merasai langsung bagian tubuh Pharaoh yang menguarkan harum pekat sedari tadi itu. Maka Haruki sedikit mengangkat kepala, menutup mata saat menghirup aroma maskulin itu dalam, lalu mengecup rahang bagian bawah yang ada di hadapan.

"Terimakasih sudah memilihku, Kim Taehyung."

* * *

"Astaga, Jimin," kecupan kembali Haruki rasa pada sebelah pelipis, afeksi itu jelas membuat dia terbuai oleh kelembutan Sang Pharaoh. "aku merasa amat beruntung karena kau tidak menolakku."

Pharaoh bangkit dari posisi semula yang melingkupi tubuhnya, kedua tangan tertumpu disisi kepala Haruki membuat dia tidak bisa menatap kearah lain selain pemuda diatasnya. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali, rasa malu mendominasi membuat Haruki tertawa canggung. "Taehyung ... bisakah kau jangan terus-menerus melihatku seperti itu? Aku malu..."

Pemilik suara bariton itu tergelak pelan, mendengar tawa itu, panas di pipi Haruki makin menyengat. "Melihat yang seperti apa...," kelopak mata Sang Pharaoh menutup seiring wajah tampannya maju, napas Haruki tercekat merasai deru hangat menerpa wajahnya. Ia terkesiap saat sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal, lalu basah, menyapa kedua belah bibirnya.

Dari jarak teramat dekat itu, Haruki bisa mengabadikan bulu mata Sang Pharaoh tumbuh berderet rapi. Maniknya mengerjap beberapa kali, _jadi ini yang dinamakan ciuman_? Seperti kecupan, tapi lebih dari kecupan, karena Haruki merasa darah yang berdesir di sepanjang punggungnya membuat ia lemah kala merasai kuluman di bibir bawahnya.

"Umh..." menggeliat karena asing dengan sensasi geli yang kian merayap ke tengkuknya, Haruki tak tahan untuk memejam mata. Gigitan pelan ia rasa sejenak, membuatnya refleks terperangah lantas melenguh karena benda asing yang tak lain lidah Sang Pharaoh tengah berusaha menginvasi mulutnya.

Rasa panas asing terasa menggelegak di sekujur tubuh, lengan Haruki yang sedari tadi tersampir di bahu Pharaoh kini mengalung, ganti menyalurkan reaksi pada tengkuk. Tanpa sadar dia meremat helaian halus yang bisa jemarinya gapai.

Kuluman itu berganti ke belah bibir atas, Haruki melenguh namun lidahnya mengecap rasa yang asing. Pikirannya yang berceceran pelan-pelan terkumpul, Haruki merasai tipis serupa aroma _sake_ dari pengecap Sang Pharaoh. Dia sendiri memang belum pernah meminum likuid beralkohol itu karena keterbatasan umur, tapi _apa_ sake _memang terasa sememabukkan ini_?

Tarikan ia rasa, kepala refleks mendongak mengejar tautan diantara bibirnya dan Sang Pharaoh yang kini dilepas sepihak. Napas Haruki tersengal payah, dia baru sadar kalau pasokan oksigen ke penghidunya mungkin menipis karena pertautan tadi.

"... Jimin?"

Perlu beberapa sekon sampai Haruki membuka mata, yang pertama ia lihat adalah Pharaoh tengah mengejar napas dengan celah bibir membuka. Ada jejak saliva di kedua bagian tubuh yang tadi memanjanya, membuat Haruki melemaskan tangan dari tengkuk Sang Pharaoh untuk mengusap bibir berkilat yang memantulkan cahaya lilin.

Di keremangan itu, Haruki bisa menangkap ada kabut menyelubungi mata Sang Pharaoh. Cokelatnya masih sama terang, namun sayu disana menggetarkan sensasi asing sampai ke tubuh Haruki. Dari sana, Haruki bisa memperkirakan bahwa dia tidak akan jauh berbeda kacau dibanding pemuda satunya.

"Melihat ... yang seperti kau mau memakanku, Taehyung." Haruki mengulas senyum. Meski lemas, dia mendorong bahu Sang Pharaoh pelan, memberi gestur agar dibiarkan bangkit.

Yang tidak Haruki sangka, adalah Pharaoh membantunya duduk dengan sigap. Sebelah lengan kokoh melingkari pinggang, membuat dia bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh yang lebih tinggi. Ia memekik kecil kala tubuhnya diangkat tanpa aba-aba dan segera saja Haruki menghadap Sang Pharaoh dengan menduduki pangkuannya.

Pipi Haruki semakin bersemu kala maniknya kembali bersitatap dengan mata Sang Pharaoh. Usapan dia rasa di sepanjang punggung, ringan sekali membuat tak kuasa sehingga ia menggeliat. Haruki menelan ludah, sebelum melanjutkan berkata. "Tapi ... aku tidak keberatan jika _dimakan_ seperti barusan, Tae."

Pertemuan alis Sang Pharaoh berkerut, tapi Haruki jelas melihat ada kilat dalam kabut pandang pemuda dihadapan. Senyum tipis yang diulas Pharaoh menyengat hatinya, remasan yang menimpa sebelah pinggang membuat Haruki kembali menggeliat karena merinding geli. "Aku suka kau, Jimin."

* * *

Rasa bangga yang membuncah membuat Haruki tersenyum manis, mendengar jika _tamu_ pertamanya suka _pelayanan_ yang ia beri. Jelas ia senang, bagaimanapun Haruki tumbuh di keluarga Eikichi yang sudah mendoktrin hal itu kepadanya sedari lama.

Entah kenapa, Haruki rasa dia punya sesuatu yang lebih bagi keturunan Raja Mesir itu, karena daripada melayani malah dia yang banyak dimanjakan oleh Sang Pharaoh.

"Terimakasih, Taehyung. Aku juga menyukaimu."

Tapi Haruki tak mau banyak berharap. Dia tidak boleh kalah oleh perasaan yang baru hadir ini, harus tetap menjalankan kewajiban. _Hei, bukankah Kim Taehyung ini keturunan Raja_? Salah-salah, dirinya yang dibumihanguskan.

Haruki tengah melepas simpul kain yang mengikat _yukata_ nya saat suara Sang Pharaoh mengudara dengan pelan. "Tidak, Jimin, aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Pemilik suara bariton itu menggeram kala sebelah lengan _yukata_ tertarik gravitasi, membuat fabrik gelap katun tak lagi menyelimuti satu bahu Haruki. "Kau aku perbolehkan menanggalkan _kalasiris_ dari tubuhku."

Bibirnya yang terasa menebal Haruki kulum, debar jantung keras mengetuk dadanya saat Sang Pharaoh menyibak fabrik yang tersisa. _Yukata_ biru gelap Jimin jatuh sebatas pinggang, menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang terang dalam keremangan karena dijilat binaran api.

Api itu datang dari lilin juga tatapan terpaku Pharaoh yang kembali merangkul pinggang ramping pemuda diatasnya, sebelah telapak ia larikan ke tengkuk Haruki, menghapus spasi diantara mereka dengan sebuah kecupan pada pipi sehalus batu pualam terbaik Mesir.

"Jimin ... kau harus jadi milikku."

Kecupan ringan itu menjalar, turun dari pipinya menuju rahang yang membuat Haruki mendongak saat jilatan ia rasa disana. Elusan Sang Pharaoh pada pinggangnya dan kecupan basah itu membuat dia geli, sungguh, tapi Haruki malah menunggu apa yang akan Pharaoh lakukan berikutnya.

Sentuhan di lehernya kini menyasar bagian bawah telinga, Haruki tersedak napasnya sendiri saat merasakan hisapan kuat disana, sekujur tubuh merinding hanya karena rangsangan itu. " _Ahhh_..." gigitan pada tempat yang sama membuat Haruki terperangah dengan kepala mendongak.

Telapaknya bertumpu di kedua bahu Sang Pharaoh, jika tidak begitu Haruki yakin dirinya akan meluruh jatuh. Gigitan itu berganti menjadi jilatan halus, melingkar, membuat Haruki merinding geli sekali lagi.

"Kulitmu peka sekali, Jimin..." suara Sang Pharaoh terdengar memberat tapi Haruki hanya bisa menggelinjang geli saat kembali dibubuhi kecupan intens, namun berganti lokasi. Haruki rasa seluruh leher, tengkuk dan dadanya sudah dipenuhi jejak saliva sekarang, karena perlakuan Pharaoh. Belum lagi gigitan yang dirasa beberapa kali.

Tangan Sang Pharaoh turut berpindah lokasi, memanja tonjolan di pucuk dada Haruki, sedang si Pementas Kabuki mendesah dengan tubuh membusung karena sensasi yang baru pertama kali dia rasa.

Bekas gigitan di dekat telinga kirinya diusap, Haruki yang terengah membuka matakarena pergerakan Pharaoh seketika terhenti. "Jimin, ini adalah tanda jika aku menginginkanmu menjadi milikku."

Haruki menangkup rahang Pharaoh dengan kedua tangannya, dia kecup dahi yang tertutupi helaian lembab. Suasana diantara mereka memang terasa panas sekali.

"Maka miliki lah aku," dia mengusap bahu Pharaoh, merasai tekstur halus fabrik yang dijalin dengan benang emas itu. Seakan mengerti, Pharaoh sedikit bangkit, memudahkan Haruki melepas _kalasiris_ yang sedari tadi membalut tubuh tingginya. "Taehyung."

* * *

Sebenarnya, saat pakaian berlengan pendek itu ia loloskan melewati kepala Pharaoh, Haruki sempat tertegun. Ia terpesona pada kulit Pharaoh yang lebih gelap daripada milik keturunan Joseon lain, bahu tegap nan kokoh juga menyita perhatiannya.

Ibu jari mengusap kedua pipi Pharaoh dengan halus, membuat pemuda itu menyembunyikan manik cokelat terangnya dibalik kelopak. Barulah Haruki tidak ragu untuk menduplikasi, ia coba meniru rangsangan yang sebelumnya diterima.

Mulai dari rahang Pharaoh yang punya gurat tegas, Haruki mengecup tanpa lepas sampai ke titik yang sama dengan tanda yang pertama Pharaoh bubuhkan pada dirinya. Dia menyesap pelan, mengecup, menjilat, dan saat kedua gigi depan menggerit kulit itu Sang Pharaoh baru meresponnya.

Dengan erangan dan cekalan kuat pada kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Jimin, _shhh_ , berhenti kubilang." Haruki yang semula tetap menyesapi bekas gigitan yang menjelma ruam baru berhenti karena mendengar suara tegas Sang Pharaoh seakan tak terbantahkan.

Dia memberi sedikit jarak dari tubuh Pharaoh yang semakin menguarkan aroma khas, membuatnya terbuai. Lantas meremang seakan paham sorot gelap yang menggelayuti mata sayu Pharaoh. "Kau membuatku tidak tahan lagi."

Dengan cepat posisi mereka berbalik, Haruki sedikit terbanting ke _futon_ nya karena Pharaoh membaringkannya tak sabaran lantas melucuti _yukata_ serta _hakama_ dari tubuhnya. "Astaga, Park Jimin." Pharaoh mengusap tungkainya, tapi sentuhan itu terasa ringan seperti mengawang. Nada suara yang memerintah itu sirna setelah kecupan kembali Haruki dapat pada sebelah pipi. "Maaf, tadi Dewa Nafsu membutakan aku. Aku tidak akan membuang waktu lagi sekarang."

Haruki baru menarik napas, hendak menjawab bahwa ia tidak apa-apa dan menanyakan soal Dewa Nafsu yang Pharaoh sebutkan. Karena yang dia tahu, Dewa Matahari lah penguasa dunia dan seluruh isinya.

Namun pemandangan Sang Pharaoh yang tengah meloloskan penutup terakhir dari tubuh berkulit lebih gelap membuat Haruki tercekat. Sampai tidak sadar jika katun pendek yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya sudah ditanggalkan entah kapan.

Melihat kesejatian Sang Pharaoh sudah berdiri tegak dengan ukuran yang melebihi miliknya sendiri, Haruki menelan ludah gugup. Dia mengerjap, tak henti menatapi bagian tubuh paling pribadi Pharaoh, sampai sang pemilik kembali melingkupi tubuhnya.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, eh, Jimin?" dibalas Haruki dengan gelengan gugup.

Baru kali ini Haruki merasa ia benar-benar kecil dibanding Sang Pharaoh. Tubuh mereka bagai perbandingan secara langsung, perbedaan yang terasa tepat seperti telapak tangan Pharaoh yang menyelipkan jari ke jemari kanannya sendiri.

"Tae ... apa milikmu akan muat ... memasuki aku?" Haruki menggeleng lagi, meralat ucapannya. "Maksudnya, memang sudah disiapkan ramuan khusus yang diracik keluarga supaya bisa melumasi _aku_ , tadi kusimpan di dekat lilin bercawan merah, tapi ... kau besar sekali..." kebiasaan Haruki dikala panik, dia akan berbicara tak karuan.

Takut-takut, Haruki melirik pemuda diatasnya yang ternyata tengah mengulas senyum tipis. Dia memalingkan wajah ke samping, malu sekaligus tidak tahan ditatap oleh mata sayu Pharaoh. Seketika Haruki memejam kala pucuk dadanya dibubuhi kecupan, disesap pula membuat dia mendongak karena sentuhan yang menerpa.

"Sebentar, Jimin," Pharaoh bangkit, membuat Haruki kehilangan wangi pekat khas yang hanya dimiliki sang empunya. Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil sebuah periuk perak kecil yang berisi ramuan pelumas.

Pharaoh kembali ke tempat semula, diantara kedua tungkai Haruki yang membuka lebar, membuat kesejatiannya mengeluarkan cairan praklimaks sedari tadi karena gesekan tak sengaja yang Pharaoh lakukan.

Pemuda itu menyesap dada Haruki serupa bayi menyusu pada ibunya, membuat si Pementas Kabuki mendesah dan mengerang. Sisi satunya yang disentuh dan dipilin malah membuat Haruki makin membusung, tubuhnya seakan lebih tahu apa yang ia butuh.

Lalu saat sesuatu yang hangat dan besar melingkupi kesejatiannya, Haruki menggelinjang. Punggungnya melengkung indah, seakan tertarik untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Sang Pharaoh.

"Taehyung..." Haruki menggeliat, kaget dengan rasa menyejukkan yang menyapa cincin rektumnya. Benda asing yang keras dan dingin berusaha menerobosnya, meski sudah mengulum bibir Haruki tetap bingung pada sensasi yang baru dirasa. "Uuugh."

Sesuatu menyusul masuk, bergerak maju-mundur pelan membuatnya terbuai. Semakin lama, benda panjang nan keras itu semakin menekan dalam, membuat napas Haruki terpotong tiap jemari Pharaoh melebarkan rektumnya. Saat dua jari itu ditarik keluar, Haruki mendesis, sambil mengulum bibir ia memerhatikan Pharaoh tengah membalurkan ramuan itu ke kesejatian yang sudah menunggu sekian lama.

"Tae...," Haruki merengek, rektumnya terasa disobek kala ereksi Pharaoh menekan masuk. "Sakit..."

Air mata yang menetes di pipinya dikecup, dihapus dengan jemari kala Pharaoh mencium kembali bibirnya. "Sssh, Jim, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama."

Pharaoh kembali memanja, menyentuh bagian tubuh Haruki yang sempat terabaikan dengan bening praklimaks yang kembali muncul.

Rangsangan intens yang diterima membuat Haruki serasa melayang. Isi kepalanya bagai dikosongkan dan ia hanya bisa mendamba Sang Pharaoh agar tak berhenti menyentuhnya.

"Ta-Tae ... uuugh." Haruki mendongak, telapak kakinya menekuk diatas _futon_ , menumpu panggulnya yang meninggi. Kesadarannya sudah diambang batas.

Sang Pharaoh membuktikan perkataannya, tidak ada lagi rasa sakit di bawah sana, kini Haruki hanya meneguk nikmat. Pharaoh menarik ereksinya jauh, membuat Haruki hampir merengek karena enggan atas kosong yang tiba-tiba dirasa.

"UGH! TAE!" namun secepat itu pula kembali terisi. Pergerakan Pharaoh bereskalasi, membuat Haruki terus memekik karena kesejatian Pharaoh berhasil mengenai sesuatu yang membuat pandangannya memutih.

Darahnya menggelegak, Haruki membara dibawah setiap sentuhan Pharaoh yang memanja. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berteriak seperti kehilangan akal karena Pharaoh.

"Bagaimana," gemeletuk terdengar dari rahang Pharaoh yang mengetat. "bagaimana kau bisa menyuruhku memilih para _geisha_ lantas melewatkanmu yang seindah ini?"

Haruki hanya bisa mendongak, dan memekik kala Pharaoh kembali menggeritkan gigi pada pundaknya.

"Hmmm?" suara tegas Pharaoh yang tak terbantahkan kembali. Haruki mencoba bangkit dari pikirannya yang tersesat, ia sempat menangkap Pharaoh berada sangat dekat diatasnya, dan yakin karena deru napas yang menabrak wajahnya.

Namun dorongan dari Pharaoh dibawah sana membuat kepala Haruki kembali kabur memburai. "Park Jimin?" suara Sang Pharaoh terasa dekat, berat, sedekat rasa menggelitik yang sudah berkumpul di bawah perutnya. Tubuhnya membusur mengejar panas dari permukaan kulit diatasnya.

"Aku ... nggghhh, tak ... tahu ... Astaga! Kim Taehyung!"

Hentakan berikutnya berhasil membuat Haruki menyerah pada Pharaoh yang menyesatkan pikirannya sedari tadi. Segalanya putih, isi kepalanya, apa yang dilihat matanya, seiring pelepasan ia dapatkan. Haruki melenguh saat sesuatu dalam rektumnya membesar lantas rasa hangat disana membuatnya semakin merasa penuh.

"Benar ... panggil namaku Jimin ... Hhhhh."

* * *

"Kim Taehyung." Haruki mengusap peluh di dahi pemuda yang baru saja membaringkan tubuh disebelahnya. Mereka saling terburu mengejar napas, terengah, namun merasa lepas luar biasa. Ia memang lelah dan sangat mengantuk seakan sebuah beban sudah terangkat dari pundaknya.

"Aku Kim Taehyungmu, dan akan selalu begitu." telapaknya diraih, dibubuhi kecupan pada bagian dalamnya. Diambang kesadaran, Haruki sempat ingat jika kecupan pada permukaan telapak tangan memiliki arti yang dalam. Bahwa Sang Pharaoh tengah memercayakan hati kepadanya.

"Maka aku akan menjadi Park Jiminmu." ucap Haruki sebelum memberi kecupan pada dagu Pharaoh, menutup hari mereka yang ternyata sudah merangkak pagi.

-oOo-

Terimakasih sudah membaca crossover Liuruna × iusernem ini ❤️

Bagian sebelumnya terdapat di works iusernem


	2. after story

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini, Taehyung? Bukankah Mesir berada amat jauh dari Kyoto?"

Gazebo di tepi kediaman keluarga Eikichi menjadi tujuan Haruki dan Sang Pharaoh setelah sedikit berkeliling daerah ini. Musim semi hampir habis, udara siang itu membuai mereka yang duduk berdampingan berdua.

"Aku ada urusan di Edo, Jimin. Untuk memberitahu Kaisar Meiji bahwa negara kami terbuka bagi mereka yang ingin menuntut ilmu. Selain itu, tujuan kami berlayar tiga tahun lalu sebenarnya adalah, ada satu dua hal yang aku urus di usia 17 tahun pada Dinasti Joseon."

Haruki melirik pemuda disebelah yang memandang pucuk dedaunan hijau. Netra cokelat terang Sang Pharaoh begitu bening, namun bisa Haruki rasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari sana. "Kau tak apa, Tae?"

"Ya, Jimin." telapak tangannya diraih, Pharaoh mengangkat satu sejajar muka lalu diberi kecupan. "Hanya sedang memikirkan hak dan kewajiban yang aku emban sebagai salah satu keturunan Dinasti, meski aku tidak berdiam di Joseon lagi."

"Maksudmu?" Haruki balas menggamit tangan, kini ganti ia yang mengusapi.

"Aku hanya abdi negara, Jim, bahkan tahta ayahku tidak akan diturunkan kepadaku yang berdarah campuran ini. Sedang negara asal ibuku juga mewanti supaya aku tidak menuntut harta dan kuasa dari sana." Sang Pharaoh berdecak, Haruki tak habis pikir jalan hidup seperti apa yang Pharaoh miliki.

Selama ini dia selalu merasa sial atas nasibnya, tapi mendengar kisah Pharaoh membuat Haruki sadar kalau diatas langit, masih ada langit lagi. Yang dia alami tak sepelik apa yang Pharaoh hadapi. "Jadi, kau akan segera kembali ke Mesir lagi?" Haruki merasa sedikit iri. Yang membedakan dia dengan Sang Pharaoh adalah, Haruki akan terus terjebak dalam keluarga Eikichi. Mungkin sampai tua nanti dia akan terus mementaskan _kabuki_.

Satu sudut bibir Pharaoh naik, senyum timpang yang terbit itu membuat Haruki mengerutkan alis. "Tidak. Mungkin? Entahlah, Jim, aku masih harus mendatangi negara lain untuk menyebarluaskan kabar yang sama." punggung tangan Haruki dibubuhi kecupan sekali lagi. " _Kalasiris_ dan _klaft_ yang aku kenakan kemarin hanya simbolisme, sebagai salah satu contoh kebudayaan kami. Bukankah semalam, kau juga menunjukkan seni negara ini padaku?"

Pipi Haruki memanas sehabis Pharaoh beri kecupan disana. Ia bisu karena Pharaoh menyematkan tangan di sela jemarinya. "Aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Jimin, satu bintang bersinar yang ternyata separuh Joseon juga sama sepertiku.

"Oleh karena itu, bersediakah kau jadi milikku, Jimin? Untuk berkelana ke negara-negara lain bersamaku, aku jamin kehidupanmu dengan darahku sendiri."

Haruki menutup semu dan sedikit tawa dengan sebelah tangan. "Jangan konyol, Kim Taehyung. Mungkin kita memiliki setengah darah dari keluarga yang sama."

"Tidak, Park Jimin, keluarga ibumu penasehat kerajaan, turun-temurun di Joseon sana. Satu-satunya hal konyol dalam hidupku adalah saat ayahku meminang seorang Puteri Joseon hanya karena saran dari peramal kerajaan kami."

Haruki balas menggenggam tangan Sang Pharaoh, hangatnya tautan mereka terasa sampai ke hati. "Jika ayahmu tidak melakukan hal yang kau bilang konyol itu, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu, Tae." kekehan tawa bariton Pharaoh lembut disapu udara.

"Benar juga." Haruki tak lepas menatap Pharaoh yang terus mengangguk kecil dengan senyum tipis.

"Omong-omong, terimakasih, kau bisa menebus aku dari keluarga ini." ucapannya membuat Pharaoh seketika berhenti, ganti menatap Haruki dengan manik membola kaget. "Aku bersedia, Kim Taehyung."

Pandangan Haruki menggelap karena Pharaoh mendekat, dahinya terasa hangat. "Tidak, Park Jimin," kecupan ia terima disana sekali lagi. "aku yang berterimakasih." Haruki tergelak saat Pharaoh menarik tangannya sambil tergesa kembali ke kediaman Eikichi.

"Tahun ini, Tiga Meiji, akan jadi tahun terbaik dalam hidupku, Taehyung. Jadi terimakasih."

-oOo-

* * *

Terimakasih sudah membaca ini.

 **FF ini memuat konten canon yang di modifikasi**.

Tahun 3 Meiji (1870 M), Dinasti Joseon masih berdiri di Korea.

Sedang di Jepang sendiri, Masa Meiji (1867-1912M) adalah pembaharuan besar setelah keshogunan berakhir. Pemerintah melakukan banyak perubahan, termasuk di bidang **pendidikan** dan **seni kebudayaan**.

Ibukota kekaisaran dipindahkan dari Kyoto ke Edo (yang kemudian berganti nama jadi Tokyo) pada awal masa ini.

Jadi, Pharaoh Kim Taehyung memang sengaja datang ke Kyoto, karena dulunya pemerintahan dan kegiatan Jepang berpusat di daerah ini.

Semoga penjelasan singkat ini bisa sedikit membantu rasa penasaran kamu


End file.
